Muffy's Favorite Show (Thevideotour1's version)
Muffy's Favorite Show is the 35th episode of Season 13 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on September 6, 2010. Plot Barney, Arthur, and their friends attempt to save Muffy's favorite TV show "Wow Wow Wubbzy" from being cancelled. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *The Phantom (Ramin Karimloo) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Entire Crew of Wow Wow Wubbzy *Producer of Wow Wow Wubbzy (Andrea Romero) *Character and Prop Designer of Wow Wow Wubbzy (Sandra Equihua and Paige Pooler) *Jerry (Drew Adkins) *Nora (Ariel Winter) *Nevaeh (Nicole Law) *Arthur Read (Dallas Jokic) *D.W. Read (Robert Naylor) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Resther) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *Chip Crosswire (Travis Vin Winkle) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donnell) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) *Millicent Crosswire (Eve Gordon) *Bailey (Thomas Hayden Church) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #It's OK to Cry #Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 13 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 13 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *BJ has his Season 13 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *Riff has his Season 12 voice and 2008-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Big World Adventure". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Do It!" *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Love My Friends". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Love My Friends". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do It!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Love My Friends". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Welcome, Cousin Riff". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "Neighborhoods". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure!". *When Barney yells "ATAH!!!" while testing his nunchaku, the sound clip is voiced by Maxi (voiced by Steve Van Wormer) from "Soul Calibur 3". *This took place on February 22, 2010, due to when Wow Wow Wubbzy is canceled. *The studio set for Wow Wow Wubbzy is inside Refrigerator Studios. * Quotes Quote 1: *(Barney creates a nunchaku as a weapon. He uses a drill to make a nunchaku with two rib bones and a chain) *Muffy: (crying) Barney! Barney, it's so bad! It's so bad! (she looks at her phone to see that Wow Wow Wubbzy is canceled) *Barney: Look, Muffy. I took two rib bones and made 'em into a weapon. Ho-ho-ho! (he test this weapon, then yells) ATAH!!! (he break the glass bottle with his weapon) Quote 2: *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends go into Frederator Studios to see how Wow Wow Wubbzy is made) *Arthur: Wow! *Muffy: It's the set of Wow Wow Wubzzy! *Arthur: It looks just like how it's made! *Francine: Except the people are live-action humans. *Barney: Well, then, let's take a look. (giggles) *Mr. Jack: Hey!! You supposed to be here?! *The Phantom: You are fools coming here, I never cancelled your show, Muffy these people did this to make you cry. *Barney: Hey, you're Mr. Jack, right? *Mr. Jack: Yeah?!? How do you know my name is Mr. Jack? *Barney: You're a policeman. *Mr. Jack: Of course. Who are you? *Barney: This is Mr. Jack. *All: (except Barney) 'Sup, Mr. Jack. *Mr. Jack: What're you doing' here? *Buster: Your car's on fire! *Mr. Jack: My hatchback?! On my way, baby!! *Nora: Later, Mr. Jack. *Francine: He's nice. *(D.W. squeezing Barney's thighs) *Barney: D.W., you need to stop squeezing my thighs. It hurts. *D.W.: Sorry, Barney. *Barney: There, see those girls? They love to cuddle! Go get some! *(D.W. runs up to the character and prop designer and squeezes her thighs) *Sandra and Paige: Ow! *Riff: Where's the bathroom? *Francine: Um, probably that way. *Riff: Will you come with me? *Muffy: No. *Riff: Can I go there by myself? *Muffy: Sure. (sees a voice acting studio) Wow!! A voice acting studio!! Look, there's a microphone!! (imitating Wubbzy) Wow wow, everyone! My name is Wubbzy! *Andrea: Oh, hello? Can I help you? *Francine: I don't know. What are you? *Stacy: Riff don't enter the girls bathroom